harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR)/My Episode Idea - The Girlfriend
The Girlfriend is a episode idea of User:Sorryforpartyrocking and the third love themed episode. Synopsis Harvey wants to confess his love to Piri Piri, but Harvey is scared to tell, so Fee and Foo helps him to be Piri Piri's Girlfriend Songs/Music Joe Ryan - "All i want is you" (Playbacked by Harvey) Characters Major Characters *Harvey *Piri Piri Supporting Characters *Fee *Foo Minor Characters *Claire *Rooter *Kratz *Technobear *Dade *Princess *Irving Beaks *Miriam Beaks Transcript The Wood Seats where the boys are sitting Rooter: Guys! We need to prove ourself that we are better than those stinky girls! Harvey, Foo, Kratz, Technobear, Dade and Irving: Face No Rooter! Rooter: Ah Fine! Technobear: Those girls are hot! And we are very proud Kratz got a boyfriend! Dade: We'll, i have no girlfriend! But i'll find one soon as possible! Harvey: I wish i had a girlfriend! Probably Piri Piri has a crush on me! Technobear: Best Canidate! Rooter: Your new lady! Dade: Go for it! Kratz: Alright! Irving: My son becomes a man! Foo: I like bananas! Harvey: I would but i don't dare to tell it! The Girls Princess: We are better than those boys! Claire: Facepalms Princess: You girls didn't kissed a boy! Fee: Except me! Miriam: And me! Claire: I wish i kissed Foo! Piri Piri: Why couldn't i have a boyfriend! i need one! Princess: I recommend the blue Dork! Claire: I agree with Princess, he would fit for you! Piri Piri: But what if he doesn't like me? Fee: I will help you! Harvey's House that Harvey and Piri Piri are watching a movie are holding hands, and they're about to kiss each other Stop Harvey: Hehe.... Piri Piri: That was wierd.. and Foo shows up Fee: You are in love! Foo: Yeah! Piri Piri: I need to go Harvey: Me too! and Piri Piri Technobear standing at the tree Shows Up Technobear: Hey cutie! Claire: Ew! Technobear Technobear: up She is just crazy! Piri shows up Technobear: Hey.... Piri Piri: Hit on me, then i will use Tai-Chi! Technobear: Sighs Piri Piri: I am in love with Harvey, but how do i confess my love to him? Foo: up He is in love with you Piri Piri: Oh okay Foo.. away Harvey: up to Technobear Hey Technobear, where is Piri Piri? Technobear: Good news pal! She is in love with you too! Harvey: Really? Away and Piri Piri shows up to each other at Randl's Rentl's Harvey: Hey! Piri Piri: Hey! away and shows up to each other again at the Library Fee and Foo: Just do it! and Piri Piri runs away and shows up to each other again at the Lake Piri Piri: Harvey, is it true you love me? Harvey: Yeah! I love you! Piri Piri: I love you too! shows up at the song part Harvey (Playbacking Joe Ryan): Girl you're so amazing (2x) Yeah... Like a suit that's Tailor made Baby i could wear you everyday All i want is youu youuuu I just thought i let you know (I just let you know) All i want is you youuu (All i want is you) All i want is you you you (4x) and Piri Piri kisses each other Fee: And a relationship! Foo: Yeah! Piri Piri: So great! Trivia *This is the third love themed episode, the first one was Buds Before Studs the second was Way Too Lovely for a Skunk *This is the second episode to include a Love Song *The song Harvey sung is originally Joe Ryan - All I Want is You Category:Blog posts